


Pursuit of Happiness

by mochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi/pseuds/mochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can make Sam feel better besides his two lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold kink meme. Obviously fake.

“I don’t know why you put up with me,” Sam croaks, sandwiched between Dean and Castiel on their Californian king. His long hair is sticking to his forehead, sweaty from tossing and turning in his sleep. It is the third night that he’s woken up his two lovers and Sam hates himself every time.

“Sammy, don’t you even say that,” growls Dean, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. “I know you’re having those nightmares again and you know Cas and I are always there for you.”

Sam squeezes his eyes shut and throws an arm over his face. “You guys would be happier without me,” he tries again, his voice cracking. “I can’t stop the nightmares. I can’t sleep. Can’t eat. Can’t get it up. Fuck, I’m useless.”

Castiel reaches out a slender arm and touches Sam’s temple with two fingers, instantly soothing the whirlpool of thoughts in Sam’s head. “Sam, your brother and I care for you very much,” he says, his voice low and gravely and so earnest that it has Sam choking back more tears. “There is nothing you can do that would displease us.”

“You guys…” Sam doesn’t know what to say. He sits up and presses his back against the headboard, staring off into the darkness of the room. He sees one of Dean’s sock in the middle of the floor. Castiel’s tie is hanging off the doorknob where Sam left it. Their room is so domestic that it hurts. Sam and Dean always wanted a family growing up and now they have it. With each other and with a lonely angel called Castiel.

“We love you, shithead,” came Dean’s gruff voice, practically in Sam’s ear. “No more cryin’ like a girl, Sammy. We put up with your shit and you put up with ours.” He’s speaking about his own alcoholism and fear of commitment and Castiel’s struggle to adapt into a human relationship with one extra member. He kisses Sam right under his ear. Right where he knows Sam will love it the most.

“Your brother is right,” Castiel breathed into Sam’s other ear. He presses his nose against the soft curls of hair around Sam’s ear. “We are lost without each other. Let us care for you, too.” His hand travels down Sam’s chest and rests on his hip.

Sam doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels Dean’s hot wet tongue on his cheek and chin, lapping up those embarrassing tears. “’M sorry,” he gasps out, ashamed. He’s a grown man who has nightmares and cries like a child.

“Don’t apologize for tears,” Castiel says, dipping his head low and kissing Sam’s cheek, lips prancing a line across his mouth to meet Dean’s. They kiss above Sam’s face for a second before Castiel breaks away and looks down at the younger Winchester with his deep blue eyes. “Tears are innocent. Let us take care of you, Sam,” Castiel urged again, rubbing Sam’s hip.

Sam nods lazily and lets his body flop back against the mattress. He’s well aware of the look his brother and his angel are exchanging and it makes Sam’s guts flip-flop. He really does think that Cas and Dean are better off without him, but they never believe him. It shocks him how much they love him. How much they put up with him. “Love you guys,” Sam mumbles out, his cheeks feeling tight from the dried tears.

“That’s right,” Dean says smugly. He turns his body to face Sam’s and shimmies down, kissing a trail down Sam’s chest to his bellybutton. He lets out a shameless moan as he drags his tongue across the rapidly forming tent in Sam’s boxers. “Mhm, taste so good, Sammy. Cas and I love suckin’ on that big cock of yours.” He pulls his face away and gives Sam’s dick a squeeze.

Sam pants and resists the urge to hold Dean down there. Instead he tugs off his boxers, grunting when they catch on his dick. He quickly spits into his hand and gives his cock a quick, rough stroke.

“Enough.” Castiel’s grip on Sam’s hand is strong, forcing his hand away from his dick. Castiel leans up to kiss Sam slowly, sucking on his bottom lip. Kissing is one of those things that Cas seems to love the most out of human affection. Breaking free of Sam’s lips, Cas maneuvers himself to lie with his legs between one of Sam’s longer ones, kissing his neck as he moves.

Dean lets out a low, pleasured grunt. He shamelessly watches Castiel rub against his baby brother and sticks a hand in his boxers to rub his dick. It’s a beautiful sight, but Dean wants in on the action, too. “You’re ours,” Dean says fiercely, slithering down to join Castiel. “Ours to worry about.” He plants a firm kiss to Sam’s hip. “Ours to hold.” Another kiss to Sam’s thigh. “And ours to fuckin’ pamper every now and again.” Dean’s lips wrap around Sam’s cockhead, giving it a slow suck.

Sam wants to cry again. He’s tired of hurting and hiding his pain. He never wants to burden Castiel or Dean. But they love him. They love him so fucking much. “Nng!” Sam gasps, reaching down blindly to intertwine his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Cas licks a stripe along Sam’s dick until he met the curve of Dean’s lips stretched wide around Sam’s cock. Instead of pulling away, Cas latches his mouth on, catching Sam’s dick and Dean’s mouth, causing all three of them to moan. He slips one hand between them and rubs a fingertip behind his balls, going back to licking Sam’s cock like candy.

Sam lets out a loud moan. He has one hand in Dean’s hair and the other in Cas’s, tugging. Dean’s mouth pops off his dick with an obscene wet pop. Castiel leans in and licks the precome off of Dean’s lips and moves down to Sam’s cock to get a direct taste. He sucks feverishly, drawing out a low moan from both Sam and Dean at the same time. Cas bobs his head and relaxes his throat, easing Sam’s cock down. He lets Sam get rough, just because he knows Sam can’t do that with Dean.  
“Cas! Dean!” Sam won’t last much longer. His cock is throbbing and aching. He watches Dean pull his cock out of Castiel’s mouth and as if reading some silent cue, they both latch on to the head of his cock. Sam gasps and jerks and comes, shooting out long ropes of jizz, caught in Dean and Castiel’s mouths. They take their turns licking him clean, stopping every now and again to kiss each other over Sam’s softening cock. They lazily trade cum-sticky tongues. When they’re satisfied, they each plant a kiss to either of Sam’s hips.

“See. Ain’t so bad, Sammy,” Dean says, his voice thicker than usual, sounding awfully pleased of himself. His cock is still hard in his boxers, a wet circle spreading rapidly on the front of the green material. Dean always leaks copious amounts of pre-come when he is turned on. Sam wants to lick him, but he’s too tired.

“Not bad at all,” Castiel adds. He’s no longer hard, having shot his load while blowing Sam. His boxers are sticking to his skin, but with a snap, all three of them are clean and naked. “Do you feel better?”

Sam sinks into the bed. He can’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. “Loads. Thank you. Love you guys so much.” His big hands clumsily reach out for Dean and Castiel’s, squeezing them and pulling them to his chest. He’s surprised Dean doesn’t tease him for the girly movement.

“We know,” Dean says simply, leaning down and kissing Sam slowly. “Go to sleep, baby. Cas and I are watching over you.”

“But you’re hard,” Sam protests, lifting a heavy arm to touch Dean.

Dean only grins. “Don’t worry about it, kid. This was about you tonight. It won’t kill me.”

Sam’s eyelids feel heavier with each passing second. “Idiot,” he mumbles sleepily. He feels Castiel’s body curling around his and feels his brother’s strong arm over his waist and knew Dean’s hand rested on Castiel’s hip. He falls asleep to the feeling of Castiel’s eyelashes fluttering against his neck and Dean’s lips on his forehead. The nightmares do not come.


End file.
